Marvin Hammy
Marvin Hammy is the secondary member of The Spiffies. He is a sweaty, annoying-voiced pig, voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography In "Animal Testing", Marvin and The Spiffies made fun of Adam, when he joined the Spiffy Class. When people were calling Adam "A-dumb Ignoramus", Marvin jumped aboard the bandwagon by suggesting they call him "Ad-stupid", laughed obnoxiously, and got looks from everyone in the room for making a lame joke. He then backed out and said "Or not.", and everybody went back to laughing. In "Law and Odor", he was part of the Student Court. When Adam asked if his reasons for being mean to him and Jake were because of them losing them the spelling bee, Marvin denied this and said he didn't care, but then started crying behind his book. In "Guano in 60 Seconds", he appeared in the background as an audience member. In "I Got a New Aptitude", he and The Spiffies were in the Spiffy class, when Mr. Blowhole laid out the instructions for the career aptitude test. In "Carny Crazy", he helped Phineas knock down bottles and get the Princess Ballerina Snowglobe. In "Making the Grade", he and The Spiffies had to go into hiding, when dumb people started taking over. Adam helped them blend in with the crowd by taking off their glasses. Marvin blew their cover by using his calculator to find out how many more minutes they'd spend in middle school. In "Pants in Space", Marvin and The Spiffies supported either Windsor or Jake's trip to outer space. In "The Spiffanos" Marvin was the messenger for The Spiffies. He rode his tricycle to Adam and Jake to alert them that Phineas, (A.K.A., "The Fin Master") was in need of a favor. In "That Darn Platypus", Marvin and The Spiffies provided no help to the pack, with getting rid of Rick Platypus, as they would have rather cosplayed as Star Trek characters. He also revealed that he was allergic to fruit. In "Synch or Swim", Jake proved that glasses were dorky, by gesturing to Marvin and The Spiffies, who were wearing glasses and their wizardly cosplay outfits. In "Knights of the Multiplication Table", Marvin was not only in The Spiffy class, but was a member of The Knights of the Multiplication Table. Appearance Marvin is a short pink pig with fat cheeks, speckled in freckles. He has the same brown neatly combed hairstyle as every other Spiffy, as well as the gang's matching nerdy glasses. His has a pig snout, which makes a snorting sound, when he laughs and he also has buck teeth. He wears a white shirt with pens in the shirt pocket and brown khakis. Personality Marvin is a nerdy, obnoxious, asthmatic Spiffy, who acts just as superior as the rest of his crew. He is constantly sweating most of the times. This is due to his species' tendency to sweat, without the use of mud, which he's never been seen rolling in. Marvin's superior attitude leads him to believe he's above mud, combined with his neat-freakiness, preventing him for even wanting to go near a mud puddle. Despite his stupidity, he is still recognized as the second best member of the team, ranking in just below team leader, Phineas, and gets himself more respect on the team than is deserved. Episode Appearances *Animal Testing *Law and Odor *Guano in 60 Seconds (Non-Speaking Cameo) *I Got a New Aptitude (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Carny Crazy *Making the Grade *Pants in Space *The Spiffanos *That Darn Platypus *Synch or Swim (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Knights of the Multiplication Table Trivia *He is one of the few farm animals at the school. *Although his last name references to how he's a pig. "Hammy" is also a real word, being an informal term, meaning "overly dramatic". Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Students Category:Swine Category:Livestock Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Spiffies